Antebellum
by Twilight Hours
Summary: How much did we lose to live this way?


This is a song fic, inspired by Vienna Teng's song Antebellum. Done kinda on impulse, so sorry for all the mistakes! It switches tenses too, in case you get confused. From present(which is the really the past), to past(which is really the present), and then future(which is the future). Hope that makes sense, and enjoy! Reviews are really appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters.

* * *

_Fall. _

_Two boys run through a thin forest on the larger island, weaving through trees, dancing-yet-not-dancing as orange and red leaves fall down. Like small showers of memories that had happened and ones that would.__Feet fall on top of grounded leaves, shattering them. It goes unnoticed as laughs echo throughout the trees.  
They smile indirectly at each other, afraid to say too much. They know if they do, the moment would be gone forever amidst autumn. They play and whisper nothings for the rest of the day, until the sun starts to set. Lights of houses go on, one by one, until the neighborhood they look out on is a sea of yellows and oranges and darkness surrounds them. _

_Their day, they realize, is left with the leaves, broken on the earth. _

_Spring. _

_Two boys race each other to the top of green hills, the cool wind blowing through their hair and hot faces. They reach the top, calling a tie, looking out towards the sea of not-yet yellows and oranges. There's still a blue sky, and green grass, so the boys don't return home.__They blow dandelions and watch the seeds fly with the wind until they're out of sight. The two are more aware of life, eyes and minds sharper than last fall.  
They smile directly at each other this time, the sky reflecting the sea, almost seeming to reveal all their secrets to one another. They lie down in the grass and talk about their new plans of other worlds, other adventures. Dreams, but not. Neither knew how far a raft could take them, but they still planned. _

_Time never went as slow as their spring days._

Storm.

And suddenly, time seemed to speed up, and life passed so quickly as if to fade away. And it did, night and wind sweeping up existence into a dark hole. Promises were temporarily broken as hearts fought for the right to _be_.  
Two boys, separated by their own hearts, each plan they made crumbling to dust and then reforming. Although reforming to what, they were unaware. A hand was held out, but both knew it wouldn't be taken by another, and they smiled indirectly yet directly at each other for what they thought would be the last time, spilling out all their secrets to each other as the sky reflected the sea.

Fights.

Two boys, once the other's half, were now rivals._ Enemies._ One fought in the light. One fought in the dark. Blades sliced through skin and night and hearts, making both bleed. Words as sharp as the weapons they held were thrown from one to the other, and even though they were said to hurt, each didn't want them to. Both wanted to leave it behind, go back to fall and spring, but both knew it was too late. Cruel smiles were shared in remembrance of what used to be, but as sky reflected sea, they silently dreamed, _planned_, for a brighter future. Not a perfect one.  
One couldn't be what the other needed, so they were what the other didn't need, making it easier to cast each other away. They didn't want to.

_Hope. _

Two boys would be separated not only by their hearts, but by a Door of opposites. Light and dark. Although, they'd realize, they weren't that different after all. And while their opinions would change on the outside, they'd be the same on the inside. Each would want to be together.  
They would smile before the Door closed, sky reflecting sea. The sky would be full of light and dreams of finding the other. The sea would be full of darkness and longing, his light lost. Secrets will spill out, no matter what they'll say. The boy behind the door, in the darkness, will encourage the one in the light to let him go forever. To go home, while he stays here. Seasons will pass by again, and only strangers will watch. Life will march on like nothing happened. The borders lines that were drew between them will keep the weapons down, the wounded safe, and the worlds in the light. And he'll know the innocence they had in the fall and spring, before the darkness and fights and broken hearts, wasn't meant to see the light of the day that they'd come together and forgive each other. They'll forever be tainted by their memories. But how much he'll give, they'll both give, to have it back... And they'll both wonder how much they lost to live the way they had and will.

_Light. _

They'll walk away after the door closes, both facing away from each other. But both will see light, inside of _themselves_, and a deep knowing will set in their hearts of the day they'll meet again. One will be more aware of it than the other, but it'll be okay. One boy will walk along a path to find the other, knowing that the time to cross the border is soon. And even though the walls are still kept up to stop the fighting, the boy is willing to knock them down.  
Because he knows that their innocence is lost. He knows that they both lost too much. But he'll give everything he has to find the other, knowing the one trapped on the dark side of the door is thinking the same thing.

_And maybe,_ they will think, _forgiveness isn't so far off anymore._


End file.
